peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE110
Broadcast Date *1991-07 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex MRX-IS Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 110 written on tape label. Quality *Variable mainly good Tracklisting *Fed: The Fed Bop (12" - Fed) Randall DWR 002 20 July 1991 *2:48 *Puff Tube: Heavy Music / Jazz Cinnamon in my Brain / Love Theme from Emergency Peanut (2x7" - Emergency Peanut) Skat 20 July 1991 *4:30 *Burning Spear: Come, Come (album - Jah Kingdom) Mango 162-539 915-1 20 July 1991 *8:32 *Galaxies And The Regulars: Ride Your Horse (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy CR 0005 20 July 1991 *11:13 *James Wayne: Junco Pardner (v/a album - Riot In Blues) Time T/70006 20 July 1991 *13:43 *Finitribe: 101 (Backflip) (12") One Little Indian 54TP12 20 July 1991 *17:44 *G-Love: You Keep The Love (12") Eight 8W 6 20 July 1991 *22:18 *Babes In Toyland: Pearl (b/w 7" - Handsome And Gretel) Insipid Vinyl IV-01 20 July 1991 *24:25 *To The Bone: Runaway Love (12") LGM 001 20 July 1991 *''ident - Why aren't you listening to the Mystery Voice competition on Radio 2?'' *28:45 *Gabriel Omolo & His Apollo Kamesha '71: Keep Change No 3 (album - ) *35:59 *KMD: Figure Of Speech (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 HO John Peel 34 1991 *39:34 *Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Jhoole Jhoole Lal (Radio Mix) (12" - Jewel) Star 21 July 1991 *43:40 *Gibson Bros: Old Devil (7" - My Huckleberry Friend) Giant Claw GCS-002 21 July 1991 *46:51 *Seven Teens: Bug Out (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy CR 0004 21 July 1991 *48:56 *Farm: Mind (Midnight Sun Mix) (12") Produce MILK 105T 21 July 1991 *''This week's Kat's Karavan Tip For The Top 21 July 1991 *55:21 *LFO: Tan Ta Ra (album - Frequencies) Warp WARP LP3 21 July 1991 *1:00:00 *Cindytalk: In Sunshine (split 7" with Splintered - Grim Humour Presents......) Fourth Dimension FDS25 21 July 1991 *1:02:30 *Cookie Crew: Secrets ''unknown version which namechecks JP ''21 July 1991 *1:06:49 *Consort Of Musicke: Of All The Birds That Ever I See (album - There Were Three Ravens - Songs, Rounds And Catches By Thomas Ravenscroft) Virgin Classics 21 July 1991 *1:08:07 *Dori Peyton: Ringo Boy (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Vol.6) Romulan UFOX12 21 July 1991 *1:09:57 *Kicksquad: What You Searchin For (12") Kickin KICK 6 21 July 1991 *1:14:18 *Infinity Project: Keep It Clean (12" - Untitled) Fabulous Music UK FABU 003 21 July 1991 *1:17:47 *Subsonic 2: Unsung Heroes Of Hip Hop (7") Columbia 27 July 1991 *1:21:41 *(JP: 'And now, thoughts on haircuts, number 23 in a continuing series.') ''27 July 1991 *1:21:47 *Burro Banton: Praise Up Jah (7") Wild Apache 27 July 1991 *1:26:11 *Amayenge: 'Chibuyubuyu' (7") Kariba KSP 031 27 July 1991 *1:30:56 *Red Shift: Showdown (12" - Showdown / Tingler) Pro-One PRONE 3T 27 July 1991 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel July 1991 Lee Tape 110 Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished